Bad News Watchmen
by JEMz in darkness
Summary: The Team go to new york to play ball where they get in to trouble and meet a few certain masks. and kelly's past is catching up with him
1. here comes the bears

_Summary: What if instead of going to Texas the Bears go to New York City. Where they run in to a little trouble and they meet a certain mask (if you seen the second bad new bears movie you'll properly see where I'm taking this. If not...) Note: unlike the second movie Amanda is here with the team no Carmen_

_Time period: 1977 A/N: I was born way after the 70s so if I get something mixed up I apologize now _

_Warnings: Language: mainly Tanner's and Kelly's potty mouths. Violence: Rorschach_

_Disclaimer: Don't own the movies/comic/book Watchmen or Bad News Bears (wish I did)_

_

* * *

_

Kelly leaned against the red and yellow van, watching as mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers, wave, hug, and kiss the boys and Amanda goodbye.

They had eight days to get to New York. The team thought he was going to play ball, however he had his own reasons for going, none having to do with baseball…

* * *

They had been on the road for barely five minutes when Rudi asked "are you sure you know how drive this thing?"

"Dude I was born in Bananas, I was born to drive." Kelly told thoughtlessly

"Whose van is this anyways?" Toby asked

"A Friend's" Kelly told them

"So this is his van?" Toby persisted

"Kinda" Kelly said slowly

"What do ya mean kinda?" Tanner yelled

"So you telling us that we are sitting in a stolen vehicle? Amanda asked angrily

"Really I didn't tell you anything, you just assumed that." That only seemed to make it worse

The boys in the back started yelling about get throw in joint, while Amanda looked ready to explode. Kelly couldn't understand it; they were fine lying to parents and going all the way to New York City without a coach. But getting there in a _borrowed_ van seem to make them freak out.

Looking at the side mirror "Shit", there behind them was a cop. _Just what I need. _

"Everyone shut up, sit down and act normal, I know that difficult but do it." Kelly took a loud breath calming himself. "Engelberg what's he doing?"

"Nothing just driving"

Fighting breaks out between the boys. "He's pulling along side, he making his move."

"Alright calm down" Amanda told the still fighting boys

Lighting himself a cigarette, pulling on a hat, with shades to go with it. Hoping it was enough to make him look old enough to be driving. The cop in the passenger stared at Kelly driving. Kelly put up one hand in a salute; the cop hesitated before returning it. The car passed them without looking back.

The team let out a breath that all of them had been holding in and cheered. The thoughts of earlier was gone.

* * *

Outside a hotel the team argued on who was going to pay for the room.

"Alright this is what we're going to do" Kelly yelled over theirs "We going to put all the money together. Save a few for yourself." Grabbing the hat he was wearing earlier and passed it around "Ogilvie I need you to put the money in to the three piles. Put most in to the first, and the last being the smallest." Ogilvie later handed the money to Kelly.

"Ogilvie you're in charge of hotel money" giving him the first pile "Amanda, food" handing her the last pile

"Hey what about the other one." Tanner whined

"This hunk of medal doesn't run off your mouth you know." Kelly rolled his eyes. "Its gas money genus"

"Why are you guy in charge of money?"

"Because you would spend it all in one night" Amanda told him.

* * *

Late that night, Kelly re-enter the room the team sleeping on the floor, beds, and anywhere else they could find room. "Timmy you should get some sleep. We got a long day tomorrow." Timmy was the quietest of the team. Funny thing was he and Tanner the loudest had become close friends.

"Alright" his voice seemed unnaturally loud in the small room full of soft snores.

Kelly picked at the left over food on the table. Before going to the last open corner, sitting against the wall with his brown fringed jacket draped over him like a blanket, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Won't your mother be disgusted when she finds her son is busted, footprint on the dashboard upside down, yee haw! Won't she scream in your ear when she finds you with that beer, grinin' and a stumblin all around yee haw!" The boys sang off key in the back of the van. Amanda rolling her eyes at the song.

Kelly couldn't help but chuckle at the team. _New York better watch out because here comes the bears…_

_

* * *

_

_Please review tell me that you hate it, it sucked whatever you want just review something please_

_i know its short i'll try to make them longer  
_

_A/N this is my first story _


	2. Faceless man

Chapter two….

The team was now half a day away from New York City; they were now spending the night in a mildew smelling hotel. The boys had all drift into a deep sleep. Amanda sat at the only small free space on the bed watching TV, the volume low.

Kelly sat outside on the fire escape, smoking, looking through an old book. The book was old once a dark blue but now faded with yellow pages.

_**April 12, 1969**_

_**It has been five years since I left New York, since I left Walter behind. I thought I would be over this heart break long ago. Kelly is so much like him, his over protectiveness for Mel is so much like Walter over me. Even the way his eyes gleam when he doing something reckless. His taste for sugar may be even worse than Walter's…**_

The page went on but Kelly had stopped reading. _I need a last name. There are bond to be hundreds of Walters. That's if he still in New York it's been what? Roughly 13 years. _All Kelly learned from the old journal was his father's first name and from an old black and white picture that was in his mother's locket what the man looked like. The picture was of his mom and a man with a crooked smile. _like mine. How many Walters are there in New York with red hair and ice blue eyes? _

The more Kelly thought about it the more hopeless his journey seemed. The words "Kelly, please come in. It's getting late" broke through his thoughts. He got up and headed in.

* * *

Over the last few days Amanda has noticed a change in the older boy. He seemed so far away. As if he was lost in his own world or maybe just lost in the past that can never be changed…

* * *

_**Rorschach's Journal: March 23**__**rd,**__** 1977**_

_**Without face ate at Gunga Diner. Seen group of loud kids. Nothing odd but oldest boy stared. Odd most don't give me a second glace without face. He looks at me as if he's seen a ghost. Maybe he has. Girl said name is Kelly. Boy has scars on face. Looks familiar can't put finger on it. Must investigate when given time. Must meet up with the others.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You ok? Kelly" Amanda asked the other looked over at Kelly who had gone pale. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… just need some air." He left the diner without further words he left. Out the door he circled but couldn't see the red head man any where. He couldn't believe it, he seen his father. He looked older but there was no doubt about it, it was the man from the picture. And now he was gone…

* * *

"The girl's parents said she was at the day care. The woman working said an uncle came and took the sleeping child because of a family emergency. The mother came at regular time to pick her up, only to find she was taken." Ozymandias told the group.

Ozymandias had retired two years before hand however in his retirement he would become bored and help the Watchmen in cases. The masks had been lucky the police had agreed to working together with the watchmen. Or an act would have made it illegal to be a costumed superhero that is not government-sanctioned.

The police give them cases they couldn't do themselves or if the case went cold or both.

Rorschach stood in the back hands in his trench coat pockets. _Like Blair all over again._

Soon after the watchmen went their separate ways for patrols to search for Faith Mayberry.

* * *

The team was walking back to the van when all of suddenly Kelly stopped. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Toby asked

They all came to a halt and stood quietly, listening. There down the alleyway came the sound of a muffled scream.

Handing the keys to Amanda "Get in the van and lock the doors. Don't go anywhere until I get there." Kelly stared walking quietly down the dim alley.

"Kelly what in the hell do you think you're doing?" She whispered at him fiercely.

Kelly kept going as if he didn't hear her.

_What are you doing Kelly? It's not too late to turn around… People just don't randomly scream for nothing. What do you care about other's pain anyway? But it sounded like a little girl…It's not Mel… I know that._

Hiding behind a dumpster Kelly saw a little girl with blonde almost white hair faintly glowing in the dim light. A man was trying to hold her, with his hand over her mouth. A smaller man was yelling at him to quiet her. "Little bitch bit me."

The smaller man ignored the beefier man while looking for keys in his overly large expensive coat.

Kelly licked his lips while trying to think of a way to get the girl away. There by his feet was a piece of a wood plank, old and rotted. He bit his lip, slowly and silently he picked it up. Carefully not to make any sudden movements or sounds, to cause the men's attention to be on him, he made his way towards the men.

The smaller man finally found his key, his hand made its way to the door knob. _It's now or never._

_

* * *

_

Rorschach and Night Owl took the east end to patrol and like Kelly they too had heard Faith Mayberry's stifled scream.

Rorschach crept down the dark ally. It smelled of rot and decay. He got there just in time to see the boy smack the large thug over the head with a board. The plank spilt in half from rot. The big man stunned dropped the girl. The boy picked her up and ran. The men chased after him.

He ran straight into Rorschach falling back to the damp ground. He looked up to see a man with no face just white emptiness with ever moving shadows.

* * *

_Please review _


	3. Dark tunnel

Question (I'm new to fan fiction) Do you have to put a disclaimer on every chapter or having it on the first fine?

* * *

_He ran straight into Rorschach falling back to the damp ground. He looked up to see a man with no face just white emptiness with ever moving shadows._

Kelly sat on the ground; one arm wrapped around the blonde girl the other holding him up behind him. He looked up at the man, his eyes wide, mouth slightly open. Hearing the men coming up behind him, he looked. The men were closing in on him. With some difficulties he got up, the child's thin arms and legs wrapped around the older boy's neck and waist. Giving the man with no face one last look, before running. Leavening the men behind.

At the mouth of alley he shifted his gaze to the sounds of fighting behind him. The man with only black and white swills for a face, moved around his opponents with the ease of a wolf that circles his prey. Kelly stood there, trance by what he was seeing; only when the girl in his arms give a sniffle did he break out of his haze…

* * *

Back at the van, the team was split into three sides, one side thought Kelly was died, the second side was sure he wasn't, and the third thought he was an idiot. Scratch that, they all thought he was an idiot. Who in their right mind would go down a dark alley to see what was making noise? Besides Kelly, none of the team could think of another person.

"Rise of hands, should we leave dumb ass behind?" Tanner quipped. Amanda slapped the back of his head, while giving him a glare.

The knock at the van window made them all jump. Ahmad leaned over the front seat to unlock the door. A heavy breathing Kelly and a girl of about four years of age got into the front seat. "What's with the kid?" Ogilvie asked

"Don't have time to explain" reaching for towards the ignition only to find there were no keys "where are the keys?"

"Here" Amanda took them. Somewhere between Amanda giving the keys and Kelly taking the keys, they were dropped down in between the seats.

"Crap" Kelly frantically looked for the keys while looking out the window every few moments. The team grew worried; they had never seen Kelly like this. Whatever he had seen was freaking him out and whatever it was. It wasn't good…

* * *

"Shit" Kelly had finally found the keys, but shortly after he looked out the passenger window and saw the man from the ally. Kelly fumbled with the keys trying and failing to put them in the ignition. The man with the black and white face tried to open the van door, only to find it was locked. The man grew angry when none of the team would let him in. Making a triangle with his arm, he hit the window with his elbow, causing it to shatter inward. The children inside shielded away from the invading glass. Reaching in he unlocked the door; he sat down on the seat next to Kelly, not even bothering to brush the broken glass off.

"Drive" the voice of the stranger was rough and sudden like that of a dish unexpectedly dropping on the tile floor of a kitchen. Giving the child to Amanda to hold, Kelly stared the car.

For the first time since the trip began, the van was in utter silence, no soft snores, no loud chattering, no off key signing. Just a van filled with quiet human being. The only noise was the occasionally direction given from the passenger seat.

* * *

Soon the man told him to pull over. He got out and walked around to the back of the van. "Maybe we should make a run for it" Tanner suggested.

"We won't all make it" Ogilvie countered. The man opened the back door to the van the children pilled out one by one. Kelly got out of the driver's side door. The man was surprised to see that the teen hadn't made a run for it. They were led down a deserted narrow one-way street. The man lifted a maintenance hatch that led down to a dark tunnel. Using the ladder that was welded to the side of the opening they made their way down.

The tunnel was narrow and tall, it looked like an old subway passageway. The man pulled a flashlight from his trench coat and after knocking it against his hand a few times the beam of light was showing them the way…

* * *

Please review

Also thank you for viewing my crappy story


End file.
